Legendary Rangers
The Legendary Rangers are the collusion of all known Rangers as one whole team, originally refering to the Rangers preceeding the Megaforce Rangers. They first joined as one in 2014 to fight the Armada. As of 2018, the Dino Charge Rangers would be included as well, as Koda would team up with select Legendary Rangers and the Ninja Steel Rangers. They team up with the Megaforce Rangers and Ninja Steel Rangers. The Legendary Dino Rangers, Rangers whose powers originated from the dinosaurs, will be teaming up with the Beast Morphers Rangers. Rangers Included in Megaforce *Jason Lee Scott - Red Ranger *Zack Taylor - Black Ranger *Billy Cranston - Blue Ranger *? - Yellow Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart - Pink Ranger *Tommy Oliver - Green Ranger *Aurico - Red Aquitar Ranger *Delphine - White Aquitar Ranger *Cestro - Blue Aquitar Ranger *Tideus - Yellow Aquitar Ranger *Corcus - Black Aquitar Ranger *Adam Park - Zeo Ranger IV - Green *Rocky DeSantos - Zeo Ranger III - Blue *Tanya Sloan - Zeo Ranger II - Yellow *Katherine Hillard - Zeo Ranger I - Pink *Trey of Triforia - Gold Ranger *Robot T.J - Red Turbo Ranger *Justin Stewart - Blue Turbo Ranger *Robot Carlos - Green Turbo Ranger *Robot Ashley - Yellow Turbo Ranger *Robot Cassie - Pink Turbo Ranger *Andros - Red Space Ranger *Carlos Vallerte - Black Space Ranger *T.J. Johnson - Blue Space Ranger *Ashley Hammond - Yellow Space Ranger *Cassie Chan - Pink Space Ranger *Zhane - Silver Ranger *Leo Corbett - Galaxy Red *Kai Chen - Galaxy Blue *Damon Henderson - Galaxy Green *Maya - Galaxy Yellow *Karone - Galaxy Pink *Mike Corbett - Magna Defender *Carter Grayson - Red Lightspeed Ranger *Chad Lee - Blue Lightspeed Ranger *Joel Rawlings - Green Lightspeed Ranger *Kelsey Winslow - Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *Dana Mitchell - Pink Lightspeed Ranger *Ryan Mitchell - Titanium Ranger *Wes Collins - Time Force Red *Jen Scotts - Time Force Pink *Katie Walker - Time Force Yellow *Lucas Kendall - Time Force Blue *Trip - Time Force Green *Eric Myers - Quantum Ranger *Cloe Evans - Red Wild Force Ranger *Taylor Earhardt - Yellow Wild Force Ranger *Max Cooper - Blue Wild Force Ranger *Danny Delgado - Black Wild Force Ranger *Alyssa Enrile - White Wild Force Ranger *Merrick Baliton - Lunar Wolf Ranger *Shane Clarke - Red Wind Ranger *Tori Hanson - Blue Wind Ranger *Dustin Brooks - Yellow Wind Ranger *Hunter Bradley - Crimson Thunder Ranger *Blake Bradley - Navy Thunder Ranger *Cam Watanabe - Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm) *Conner McKnight - Dino Thunder Red Ranger *Ethan James - Dino Thunder Blue Ranger *Kira Ford - Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger *Trent Fernandez-Mercer - Dino Thunder White Ranger *Jack Landors - SPD Red *Sky Tate - SPD Blue *Bridge Carson - SPD Green *Elizabeth "Z" Delgado - SPD Yellow *Sydney Drew - SPD Pink *Sam - Omega Ranger *Nick Russell - Red Mystic Ranger *Chip Thorne - Yellow Mystic Ranger *Madison Rocca - Blue Mystic Ranger *Vida Rocca - Pink Mystic Ranger *Xander Bly - Green Mystic Ranger *Daggeron - Solaris Knight *Mack Hartford - Red Overdrive Ranger *Will Aston - Black Overdrive Ranger *Dax Lo - Blue Overdrive Ranger *Ronny Robinson - Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Rose Ortiz - Pink Overdrive Ranger *Tyzonn - Mercury Ranger *Casey Rhodes - Jungle Fury Red *Theo Martin - Jungle Fury Blue *Lily Chilman - Jungle Fury Yellow *Robert James - Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *Dominic Hargan - Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *Scott Truman - Ranger Red *Flynn McAllistair - Ranger Blue *Summer Landsdown - Ranger Yellow *Ziggy Grover - Ranger Green *Dillon - Ranger Black *Gem - Ranger Gold *Gemma - Ranger Silver *Jayden Shiba - Red Samurai Ranger *Kevin - Blue Samurai Ranger *Mike - Green Samurai Ranger *Emily - Yellow Samurai Ranger *Mia Watanabe - Pink Samurai Ranger *Antonio Garcia - Gold Samurai Ranger *Troy Burrows - Megaforce Red *Emma Goodall - Megaforce Pink *Jake Holling - Megaforce Black *Gia Moran - Megaforce Yellow *Noah Carver - Megaforce Blue *Robo Knight *Orion - Super Megaforce Silver Included in Ninja Steel *Tommy Oliver - Green Ranger, White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V - Red, Dino Thunder Black Ranger *Rocky DeSantos - Red Ranger *Katherine Hillard - Pink Turbo Ranger *T.J. Johnson - Blue Space Ranger *Wes Collins - Time Force Red *Trent Fernandez-Mercer - Dino Thunder White Ranger *Gemma - Ranger Silver *Antonio Garcia - Gold Samurai Ranger *Gia Moran - Megaforce Yellow *Koda - Dino Charge Blue Ranger Included in Beast Morphers *Jason Lee Scott - Red Ranger *Tyler Navarro - Dino Charge Red Ranger *Chase Randall - Dino Charge Black Ranger *Koda - Dino Charge Blue Ranger *Sir Ivan of Zandar - Dino Charge Gold Ranger Other Legendary Rangers/Ranger-Like Allies *Ninjor *Blue Senturion *Phantom Ranger *Joe Shih - Time Force Silver, Hyperforce Green *Anubis "Doggie" Cruger - SPD Shadow Ranger *Kat Manx - SPD Kat Ranger *SPD Nova Ranger *Udonna - White Mystic Ranger *Leanbow - Wolf Warrior *Sentinel Knight *Jungle Fury Bat Ranger *Jungle Fury Shark Ranger *Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger *Jarrod - Black Lion Warrior *Camile - Green Chameleon Warrior *Tyler Navarro - Dino Charge Red Ranger *Chase Randall - Dino Charge Black Ranger *Riley Griffin - Dino Charge Green Ranger *Shelby Watkins - Dino Charge Pink Ranger *Sir Ivan of Zandar - Dino Charge Gold Ranger *James Navarro - Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *Prince Phillip III - Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *Kendall Morgan - Dino Charge Purple Ranger *Zenowing - Dino Charge Silver Ranger *Heckyl - Dino Charge Dark Ranger *Marvin Shih - Hyperforce Red *Eddie Banks - Hyperforce Blue *Jack Thomas - Hyperforce Yellow *Vesper Vasquez - Hyperforce Black *Chole Ashford - Hyperforce Pink Trivia *It's unknown if it was Trini or Aisha that returned in Megaforce as the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, as Aisha stayed behind in Africa and Trini's actress, Thuy Trang, passed away in 2001. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teams Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Enemies of the Nightmare Forces Category:Enemies of the Dazzlings Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Blue Power Rangers Category:Green Power Rangers Category:Black Power Rangers Category:Yellow Power Rangers Category:Pink Power Rangers Category:White/Silver Power Rangers Category:Gold Power Rangers Category:Sixth Power Rangers Category:Superheroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Purple Power Rangers Category:Tokusatsu Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story